


Risk

by justdreaming88



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Not a professional risk but a personal one.</i> Drabble. Post series 10 but pre Ark of Truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk

Some days he really has no idea what they're doing, being together is such a risk. Not a professional risk but a personal one, living with a near constant fear that the mission will turn bad, that this will be the one where one of them dies. That fear doesn't stop them being together, because together things are wonderful, intense, and all too brief. He honestly loves her and it's been a long time since he felt this way about anyone.

The months she spends away commanding Atlantis serve many purposes; one being to make him miss her intensely and another being the decision to buy an engagement ring. On a weekend off he takes the plunge.

"Sam, will you marry me?"

"Yes."


End file.
